


Late Night Warmth |Levi X Reader|

by Wocos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocos/pseuds/Wocos
Summary: Levi X Reader, smut and fluff. 😘Completed! ✅Word Count: 3,342 ✍️
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. -Just The Beginning-

**Author's Note:**

> I’m moving to AO3 cause Wattpad might delete my story’s now. So if you’ve seen this on Wattpad, that’s why. (Clinically-Obsessed-)

Third Person POV  
...................................  
It was late at night, but you couldn't sleep. So you headed outside. There you saw a familiar shadow, you could see short, well-kept hair, a handkerchief, and a tea cup being held weirdly. It was obviously captain Levi. He was leaning against a fence surrounding the house for the scouts. He was also drinking tea, as per-usual. You decided that you didn't really feel like going over there and trying to say hello, you thought he would just ignore you. But much to your surprise, when he saw you, he motioned you over. So, he headed his way.  
"Hello captain," you greeted. "What are you doing out here so late?" Levi questioned. "I couldn't sleep, but I could ask you the same question captain." You responded. "I don't sleep much at all, the only thing that keeps me awake is old memories." He replied. "Aren't you cold?" Levi asked, he saw you shivering. "Only a little sir, are you?" You replied. "Im never cold, and you shouldn't come outside in only your pajama's, especially on cold nights like this." Levi said as he put his jacket on you. You blushed a little, but Levi couldn't notice in the dark. "Thank you captain, but didn't you just contradict yourself by saying that your never cold, but also describing the night as cold?" You questioned as you chuckled a bit at the end. Levi gave you a warm smile and said, "I guess I did, didn't I?"   
Time passed, you and Levi didn't really know how long you guys where out there as you talked and joke. "We've been talking for a long while, witch I quite enjoyed, but, all this human interaction is tiring me out. I have also seen you yawn a few times, so I suppose your tired as well?" Levi asked. "I suppose sir. And we do have training tomorrow. So, I guess, goodnight captain, I really enjoyed talking to your tonight." You said to Levi, and started walking back to the home. "Hold on, you didn't think I was going to just let you go like that, did you?" Levi cocked his head and smiled. "At least let me walk you to your room, it's the least I could do for keeping me company." Levi said. "You don't have to sir." You said, not wanting to cause him any trouble. "I insist," he said taking your hand. You could feel your face get hot as you both started walking into the shelter together. You both whispered as you talked, not wanting to wake the other scouts.   
You soon arrived to your room with Levi. You opened your door, and you and Levi said your goodbyes. "Goodnight captain, I'll see you tomorrow during training. And thank you for walking me to my room, I appreciate it." You said. "Goodnight y/n, I'll see you at training tomorrow as well. And there's no need to than me, I appreciated your company on what was a cold Linley night." Levi said.   
You both parted ways for the night and decided to get some rest. You thought about how much your enjoyed tonight. And now you didn't see Levi as so cold and terrifying as before. But you where worried about how you where going to function tomorrow with your lack of sleep. You decided not to dwell on it though. And soon you feel into a deep rest. 

(Past Me) Hello guys! 👋 I'm really excited to write this! I loved writing this chapter, although, I'm exhausted. 🥱 I'll probably come out with another chapter tomorrow. The whole time I was writing this I was listening to "Animal" by Sir Chloe slowed. It's really good, you guys should listen to it. Also my birthday is on December 11th! Yay! Anyways, goodnight! ❤️


	2. -The Coming Week-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn you might have feelings for your captain.....

Third Person POV  
............................................  
You woke up from the sound of someone yelling at you. "Y/n, get up you going to miss breakfast! And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Well, dinner is amazing. Lunch is too. Well, the point is, GET YOUR ASS UP!"   
You sat up on your bed, you rubbed your eyes. You could see Sasha, but she was blurry. So you put your glasses on. Sasha grabbed your hand and pulled you up.   
Your hair was a mess, and you had to get changed. So you tried to do it as quick as you could. You kept getting complaints from Sasha that you where to slow. You told her she could go on without you. But as much as she loves food, she is even more loyal. Witch is kinda scary, thinking about how much she loves food. You where ready to go get breakfast, so you and Sasha headed to the cafeteria.  
You where exhausted, and you almost fell asleep eating your food. But you didn't regret a thing. Talking to Levi, so calmly, it was nice. For once you actually weren't on the verge of shitting yourself because he was so scary. But Sasha was getting impatient. "Why the hell are you so tired?" She asked impatiently. "You made me late to breakfast, so you owe me an explanation!" You felt a strange lump in your chest when you even thought about telling her about Levi. You felt that it was just you and Levi's to know about.   
"I just couldn't get to sleep." You answered honestly. Sasha didn't really say anything after that. After all, the whole scout regiment went through some very traumatic experiences. So it's no wonder that you couldn't sleep.   
It was nearing the end of breakfast, and time for training. You didn't feel like going, but you had to. So, you spent the rest of your day training.  
When training was done, you where relived, and very tired. You skipped dinner, and went right to the showers. After you where done in the showers, you changed into your pajamas. You walked out of the shower room, and accidentally bumped into someone.   
"Watch where your going cadet." Said an annoyed voice you knew. You looked up to see none other than captain Levi. "I'm so sorry captain! I'll be more careful next time!" You apologized. He helped you up from the floor. "Thank you captain." You said. He nodded and said, "it sucks for you more than me, you just took a shower, and the floors so dirty." You chuckled a little bit. He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked confused. "Oh nothing, just you." You said ending your laugh. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to talk outside again tonight?" He asked. "Um, sure." You said nervously.   
For the coming week, you kept going out to see him during the night. It was fun talking to him. He was a pretty nice guy when you get to know him. Sometimes things would.....happen.....Like for instance, you would tease him, and he would blush. He would put on your glasses. And sometimes your heart flutters at his words. Your endless conversations felt like a warm blanket. You tried to push any feeling of affection for the captain out of your mind.   
Meanwhile, your explanation of why you where so tired all the time started to worry Sasha. She would ask if everything was okay. You didn't want to worry her, so you built up the courage to tell her.   
"I've been going out at night and talking to captain Levi." You admitted to her. She didn't seem mad, she seemed relieved, but she also had a sly grin over her face. You collected that she was probably thinking of.....let's say......dirty things. "NOT LIKE THAT SASHA!" You yelled, embarrassed. She laughed loudly. But, you started thinking, what if you wanted it to be like that? Wait....where you in love with captain Levi? 

(Past Me) HEY GUYS! 👋 This chapter was really a fun to write! I hope you like it. I'm so tired tho. I need to start writing these at an earlier time. 😅 But also, tomorrow's my birthday! 🥳 Welp, anyways, cya guys! 👋


	3. -Feelings Blooming-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up. 👀

Third Person POV  
........................................  
You didn't really want to go see Levi that night. After your conversation with Sasha a couple of hours ago, you couldn't stop thinking about Captain Levi. This wasn't just the normal thinking, you where thinking of him as more as your captain, more than your friend..... No matter how much you tried to ignore it, but your brain kept telling you to kiss him, or something like that.   
Training was over, and you where at dinner. When Sasha saw you, and you guys sat down together, she whispered, "Are you going to see him again tonight?" She smirked while saying this, making you blush and look down at your plate while picking at your food with your fork.   
"I mean....I think he expects me to go..." You said to her shyly. She was about to say something, when you cut her off. "I don't know how to even feel about him anymore. I wish....I wish it was just easier. He's very handsome. His voice is very se- I MEAN....nice..... The conversations we have are always so nice. And he likes to joke around with me. And he makes the most wonderful tea. I don't know what to do!" You admitted to Sasha.   
She thought for a minute, and then came to a conclusion, "It sounds like your in love with him, and at the very least in a romantic, or sexual way." You blushed hard. She took a bite at your bread that you where just poking at. And then stuck her tongue out at you.   
You got mad and came close to her across the table, "SASHA! YOU LITTLE-" You where cut off by seeing a blonde boy come over. It was Armin! Sasha and you said hey. He sat down. Explaining that Jean and Eren where quarreling again. After Armin was done talking, Sashas eyes lit up, witch was never a good sign, never.   
"Armin, did you know that Y/N and captain Levi have been seeing each other at night?" She said slyly with a smirk on her face. Armins eyes widened, and he blushed a bright pink.  
"ITS NOT LIKE THAT, WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!?" You yelled blushing a deep red and waving your hands out in front of you. You also attracted unwanted attention. People where staring at you. So you sat down and buried your head in your hands. Sasha giggled at you. You lifted up one hand to put your middle finger up at her. Armin laughed at this. And after that, dinner was over.   
You panicked deciding what you should do. You took a few deep breaths and opened your door. You closed your door and started walking in the halls to get outside.   
You saw Levi sitting down on the fence reading with two tea cups beside him. You waved your hand and said, "Watcha reading?" You smiled and sat next to him.   
Levi replied, "Its just an old book that I bought years ago. I don't know why I haven't read it, it's a very good book."   
"Can you read it to me? I like your voice, it's very ho- UH! I mean....ummm.....nice." You said as you blushed and rubbed the back of your head. (Imagine him talking dirty to you, or his morning voice.)  
You swear you heard him chuckle a little and smirk. Although he replied, "Sure." He smiled sweetly and started reading.   
After a while he stopped reading you two just talked for a while. But soon you thought he started flirting with you. It was very subtle. You didn't want to say anything in case he wasn't.  
There as tension in the air, but it was also just care free as well, you didn't know if Captain Levi could feel it too. You two kept talking, maybe you guys where even flirting.   
You didn't notice it but you two where centimeters apart. Your lips could just touch his. You could feel your heart beating fast as you realized this. Moments....how long would you have this chance? You two seemed like you wanted it. So....you went for it.   
His lips tasted like tea and dirt, but that wasn't surprising. You didn't think he was surprised by this at all, kind of like he expected it. But you where sure he liked it, because he kissed you back roughly, like he wanted, no needed more. You two broke apart. You both had a slight blush going over the middle of your faces. It was silent for a while. You both stared into each other's eyes.   
Captain Levi came close to your face, almost touching his lips to your ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, cadet....for....training." His voice was seductive, yet commanding. You could feel yourself tighten up by his words.   
"But, Captain, we don't have training tomorrow." You said to him. He got up and looked back at you, and went inside.   
You went to bed and sat there for awhile. Then, you realized what he meant...... 

(Past Me) Hey guys! 👋 Next part will most likely be smut, but you could probably already guess that. 😏😏😏 Anyways, night luv's. ❤️ Thanks for reading!


	4. -Extra Curricular-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain some smut, so be warned! Also, this is my last chapter of this story. This was my first actual written story. (That’s been completed.) So my writing in this isn’t the best, so sorry for that. Anyways, this story was written in early December of last year, just in case you were wondering. (Not one of my best works....)

Third Person POV  
............................................  
Levi pushed you against the wall, then he kissed you roughly. You where happy, he was happy. You both wanted, no needed each other. The feeling of his skin was soft, his lips were wet....Most of all, his breath was warm, it was a blanket of love. You wanted to feel it ever second. You wanted him to do so many things to you.   
Then you woke up. You were blushing when you awoke from your lustful dream. You had Levi to meet. You decided to get up. Trying to ignore what you just dreamt about.   
You got dressed, did your hair, and walked out the door. Soon you were at the cafeteria. You got your breakfast, and sat near Sasha and Armin.  
You didn't know weather to tell them, or keep it a secret. You kinda wanted to hear what they thought about it. But at the same time, you had an overwhelming feeling in your heart that told you........"It's yours and Levi's little secret."   
You decided it was best not to tell them. After all, you weren't for sure if he meant what you thought he meant. So it would be best not to assume, you thought to yourself.   
"So, what happened last night?" Sasha asked slyly. She had an ever growing smirk on her face. Armin tried to seem like he wasn't paying attention. But you knew he also wanted to know.   
"Nothing happened guys, your just making things weird! All we did was talk." You said defensively. You couldn't stop the blush growing in your face, but it was pretty faint.   
Sasha looked unsatisfied, and Armin did as well. "That blush says other wise." Sasha teased. Your rolled your eyes at her, then started to glare at her. Armin didn't try to push, and instead, brought up another subject. But Sasha wouldn't give up that easily. You knew she would keep pushing later. But breakfast went on, and soon came to an end. It was time for your, training.   
You knocked on the door to Levi's office, you couldn't help being nervous. You were sweating and blushing. But you tried to keep a nervous smile on your face. "Name and business?" Levi asked sternly.   
"Um, Y/N L/N sir, and you wanted me for." You choked on your words. "Training." You could here him clearing his throat.   
"Come in." Levi said as you opened the door. He was writing something down on a piece of paper. "Close the door behind you and take a seat cadet." Said Levi is a stern, but sexy voice.   
You sat down, but you could feel yourself getting even more nervous. Levi looked up at you and said,"I don't want to ignore what happened Yesterday. It was completely inappropriate." You started feeling ashamed, and guilty. Like you did something terribly wrong. But he went on, "I couldn't help myself though, I liked it. I liked our talks, our subtle flirts, that kiss. I loved every moment we spent together." You felt your heart beat fast and your eyes glow. You kinda knew he felt this way, but you never thought he'd say it to your face.   
He got up from his chair, and walked towards you. He put his hand on the arms of your chair, and then leaned close to your face, almost touching your nose with his. "I couldn't help but wanting more than that though. And from the signs your gave me, I think you may feel the same." He said, he leaned closer. Then suddenly, he kissed you.   
The kisses began light, but got rougher. Levi soon picked you up, and put you on his desk. You could feel his warm mouth leading to your neck. His saliva was like love lava. You took of his shirt, since his jacket was already off from the beginning.   
Soon, you were just in your underwear. His hands traveled every bit of your body, until his hands touched every bare crevasse. He threw off your bra without any care. And started sucking on your breasts, and then back to you neck, going in this cycle. You were good at suppressing your moans. But Levi just kept sucking and biting harder.   
You felt bare, exposed. But you couldn't help but wanting to feel exposed to him in every way.   
You started kicking off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers.   
He then laid you down on his desk, and took the rest of both of your guys clothes off. You both were exposed to each other. But you two didn't care.   
He put himself inside you, making you gasp. It hurt a lot. You could feel even tears staring to form from the pain.   
"Don't worry cadet, the pain will subside, and when it does, I'll pound into you. I'll make your legs unable to move. I'll make you scream my name." Levi reassured authoritatively. You felt aroused from him addressing you formally, and because of his authoritative tone.   
Though, his words were true. You felt pleasure start to suppress all the pain. It felt good as Levi thrust into your body. He started slow at first, but he started getting rougher and faster. "Fuck, your so tight." Levi groaned. You moaned as he thrust hard into you.   
"F-faster." You moaned, barley getting the words out. You could feel a hot liquid forming, as pre-cum flowed from you and Levi.  
"Don't tell me what to do, cadet." Levi groaned sexily. You thrust into you hard.   
"C-captain!" You moaned, almost screaming. The pleasure was almost to much. You could feel yourself start to get closer. "C-captain, I'm c-close." You moaned out. So, Levi got rougher with you, and soon you both came, moaning loudly in sync.  
You could barley feel your legs. Not only that, but you and Levi were sweaty and exhausted.   
You roughly put on your clothes. After you both got dressed. Levi gave you a soft kiss on your mouth, and then gave you a cup of tea.   
"You should fix your hair, looks like you just came out of a cave." Levi said this slyly as he smirked. He went to clean his desk off of the filth.   
"Fuck you, shortie." You said annoyed. He turned slowly to you. And you instantly regretted calling him a shortie.   
"What did you say?" Levi said sternly. Almost scarily. Levi then said, "Cleaning duties for two weeks." You giggled a little, and kissed him.   
"Maybe only one week." Levi said shyly. Blushing, and giving you a soft smile.

(Past Me) I completed this story like a month ago, but I felt weirdly about one part, and I would fix barley to barely, but it's just to funny. So ima keep it how it is. Peace out!


End file.
